Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Gyu!: Episode List
1 (52)- "Atarashii gakkou, Mezase tomodachi 100man jin" ("A New School, Aim For Making Friends With A Million People") (新しい学校,目指せ友だち100万人) Airdate: 01 April 2006 Fine and Rein, along with other princesses, leave Fushigi-boshi to attend the Royal Wonder Academy of Education. This prestigious institution is the school where Princes and Princesses from all of the planets come to receive their certification to become Kings and Queens. Upon arrival at the school, When Fine and Rein Rang the bell they become the Universal Princesses. 2 (53)- "Gakuen nakayoshi keikaku, Kigurumi dance" ("The Making Friends at the Academy Plan, The Kigurumi Dance") (学園仲良し計画, 着ぐるみダンス) Airdate: 08 April 2006 Fine and Rein had touched the Soleil Bell, and obtained the power of the Universal Princesses. Contrary to praise and surrounding, the Head Teacher took their Bell Badges and the Angels as well. Not only that, because Rein and Fine learned that the school rule says that it was forbidden to have friends. Countless students have been caught up, but they still tried to open a party for them to be all friends. 3 (54)- "Owarai Kyōdai, Remon to Meron" ("The Smiling Older Brother and Younger Sister, Lemon and Melon") (お笑い兄妹, レモンとメロン) Airdate: April 15, 2006 School life has finally started. Fine and Rain is in the same class. Tamba Rin's their homeroom teacher, and takes place on the group lesson. Then, the female students stare intensely at Rein and Fine. They met a girl named Lemon, the Princess of Planet Naniwan. Lemon does not work quite with Fine and Rein's talent in comedy, but she decides to partner with them and make a comic dialogue. While practicing, however, Lemon seems to suffer from a trauma brought about his brother, Melon. 4 (55)- "Ikinari taigaku ~!? Hajimete no jugyō" ("Suddenly Dropping Out of School!? The First Lesson") (いきなり退学～!? 初めての授業) Airdate: April 22, 2006 The two Angels, Pyupyu and Kyukyu creates mischief, and interferes the class of Fine and Rein. At this rate they'll have to drop out very quickly if their points turned to -100 points. Also, If they will use magic in class hours, it will deduct 5 points. But defying the afternoon classes, the twins will caught up in unexpected trouble ... 5 (56)- "Gakuen Nyūsu, Rein no Joshi-ana dai Sakusen"("Academy News, Rein's Becoming a Lady Strategy") (学園ニュース, レインの女子アナ大作戦) Airdate: April 29, 2006 Rein wants to make more friends and saw Toma do a report and got a brilliant idea.She made broadcasting her club.She reported about the trees getting cut down and the dangers it brings upon the birds. 6 (57)- "Kurabu Katsudō, Fain no Onara Dai Jikken" ("Club Activity, Fine's Big Fart Experiment") (クラブ活動,ファインのおなら大実験) Airdate: May 6, 2006 Fine look around the club activities in school, since Rein became busy with the School News. Our field staff have to encountered odds with the Science Club. Fine have heard that it ceased because everyone wants to do different experiments, each member is not helping the director of the Science. The director said to Fine that it was an experiment using fart. 7 (58)- "Itazura Tenshi, Machi wa Osawagi! ?" ("Mischievous Angels, The Town's in an Uproar!?") (いたずら天使,街は大騒ぎ!?) Airdate: May 13, 2006 The Angels Are causing mischeif everywhere and suddenly Toma appears and summons. Fine and Rein Save us again. 8 (59)- "Chīsana Soro no, Dekkai Ketsui" ("Small Solo's, Huge Determination") (小さなソロの,でっかい決意) Airdate: May 20, 2006 Solo attempts to join the fencing club later he gets help from Fine and Rein. As usual Toma summons a bunch of evil things, As always Fine and Rein save the day. 9 (60)- "Uchū o Koete, Ensoku Sabaibaru" ("Crossing Over the Cosmos, Field Trip Survival") (宇宙をこえて,遠足サバイバル) Airdate: May 27, 2006 10 (61)- "Todaeta yūjō, riōne no ma-gokoro" ("Cut Off Friendship, Lione's Sincerity") (途絶えた友情,リオーネのまごころ) Airdate: June 3, 2006 11 (62)- "Atsuize!☆Hatsukoi no decor" ("Heating Up!, The Décor of First Love") (ヒートアップ！、初恋のコスメ) Airdate: June 10, 2006 The twins helps Caroline make decor that was filled of her burning emotions for Taori. 12 (63)- "Futago pinch!☆Dokidoki no koukai jugyou" ("The Twins in a Pinch! Heart-Pounding Presentation to the Public Lesson") (ピンチでのツインズ！公共のレッスンに心臓がドキドキするようなプレゼンテーション) Airdate: June 17, 2006 13 (64)- "Tenshi to kenka☆Pyupyu no iede" ("The Angels and the Quarrel, Pyupyu's Running Away From Home") (天使とけんかは、Pyupyuのは家出) Airdatr: June 24, 2006 The teachers and the twins friends(except for Shade & bright) got sick because of the cold, rainy weather, as Fine got medicine from Shade, Pyupyu broke it and lt led to their quarrel, causing Pyupyu to run away from home. 14 (65)- "Mystery tour☆Akazu no tobira no nazo" ("Mystery Tour, The Puzzle of the Non-Opening Door") (ミステリーツアー、非開口ドアのパズル) Airdate: July 1, 2006 15 (66)- "Tooma no inbou☆Stage no amai wana" ("Toma's Conspiracy, The Stage's Sweet Trap") (当麻の陰謀、ステージの甘い罠) Airdate: July 8, 2006 16 (67)- Tooma no shinsou☆Hontou no nakama" ("The Truth About Toma, True Companion") (当麻、真のコンパニオンについての真実) 17 (68)- "Iyoiyo natsuyasumi!☆Test de dai panic?" ("More and More Summer Vacation! The Test's Big Panic?") (より多くの夏休み！テストのフリフリ大騒動？) Airdate: July 22, 2006 18 (69)- "Natsu da! Camp ni go youjin" ("It's Summer! Take Care in Camp") (夏だ！キャンプには注意してください) Airdate: July 29, 2006 19 (70)- "Tadaima!☆Fushigiboshi" ("We're Home! The Mysterious Planet") (我々はホームだ！謎の惑星) Airdate: August 5, 2006 Fine and Rein arrive at Fushigi-Boshi along with Elizabeth and Fango. 20 (71)- "Rein, pinch!☆Koi no kara sawagi" ("Rein, In a Pinch! The Uproar Over Empty Love") (ピンチでは、手綱！空のラブオーバー大騒ぎ) Airdate: August 12, 2006 21 (72)- "Umi de vacances☆Fango to nakayoshi keikaku" ("Holidays at the Beach, Fango and the Making Friends Plan") (ビーチ、ファンゴと友人を作る計画での休日) Airdate: August 19, 2006 22 (73)- "Mou sugu shingakki☆Nerawareta Chiffon" ("It's Already the New School Term, Chiffon is Targeted") (それは、すでに新学期だシフォン」を対象としています) Airdate: August 26, 2006 23 (74)- "Yarukkyanai!☆Point up daisakusen" ("No Choice But to Do It! The Point Up Strategy") (それを行うには選択の余地でもありません！ポイントアップ戦略) Airdate: September 2, 2005 24 (75)- "Tobe Fine!☆Ase to namida no puribauaa" ("Jump, Fine! The Sweat and Tears of Puribauaa") (ファイン、ジャンプ！ Puribauaaの汗と涙) Airdate: September 9, 2006 25 (76)- "Mezase yuushou!☆Dance concert" ("Aim for Victory! The Dance Concert") (勝利を目指す！ダンス·コンサート) Airdate: September 16, 2006 26 (77)- "Omedetou!☆Tenshi half birthday" ("Congratulations! The Angels' Half Birthday") (おめでとう！天使'ハーフバースデー) Airdate: September 23, 2006 27 (78)- "Tenshi wo sukue!☆Ankoku no princess" ("Rescue the Angels! The Prince of Darkness") (天使を救出！闇の王子) Airdate: September 30, 2006 28 (79)- "Aku no yuutousei@Bibin toujou" ("The Evil Honor Student, Bibin Appears") (悪の優等生は、Bibinが表示されます) Airdate: October 7, 2006 29 (80)- "Rein ni omakase☆Dokidoki love letter" ("Leave It to Rein, The Heart-Pounding Love Letter") (心臓がドキドキするようなラブレターを手綱にお任せ) Airdate: October 14, 2006 30 (81)- "Fukkatsu☆Ankoku no princess" ("Revival, The Prince of Darkness") (復活、闇の王子) Airdate: October 21, 2006 31 (82)- "Heart no suna de☆Happy date!?" ("The Heart With Sand, Happy Date!?") (砂でハート、幸せな日！) Airdate: October 28, 2006 The Twins has been told about a hot dating spot called "Happy Park" where couples mostly date, Rein has gathered Love Dust from the fountain for they were said to be able to protect your love, but unfortunately for them Bibin has already put an Unhappy Fruit in the fountain. 32 (83)- "Pyupyu to Kyukyu☆Hajimete no oi" ("Pyupyu and Kyukyu, First Time Using") (Pyupyuとキュキュ、初めて使用) Airdate: November 4, 2006 33 (84)- "Meitantei futago hime☆Hannin wa dare da!?" ("Great Detective Twin Princesses, Who Is the Criminal!?") (探偵ツインプリンセス、犯罪者は誰ですか？) Airdate: November 11, 2006 34 (85)- "Tooma no shinbou♨Yuke muri shuugakuryokou" ("Toma's Patience, Unreasonably Hot Water on the Field Trip") (フィールドトリップに当麻の忍耐不当温水) Airdate: November 18, 2006 35 (86)- "Tooma no ninjou☆Omoide no mori wo mamore" ("Toma's Kindness, Memories of Protecting the Forest") (森を保護する当麻の優しさ、思い出) Airdate: November 25, 2006 36 (87)- "Hanayome wa dare?☆Chou celeb na princess・party" ("Who is the Bride? The Super Celeb Princess Party") (花嫁は誰ですか？スーパーセレブプリンセスパーティー) Airdate: December 2, 2006 37 (88)- "Dousuru Bibin!?☆Futago no ochakai" ("What Will You Do, Bibin!? The Twins' Tea Party") (あなたはBibinは、何をしますか？ツインズ'ティーパーティー) Airdate: December 9, 2006 38 (89)- "Ganbare NOOCHE♪Atarashii MERODI" ("Do Your Best, Noche, The New Melody") (あなたの最善を尽くし、ノーチェ、新しいメロディ) Airdate: December 16, 2006 39 (90)- "HAPPII KURISUMASU☆BIBIN to nakayoshi keikaku" ("Happy Christmas, Bibin and the Making Friends Plan") (ハッピークリスマス、Bibinや友人を作る計画) Airdate: December 23, 2006 40 (91)- "Shinshun KAATO REESU☆Otoshidama wa dare no te ni!?" ("The New Year Cart Race, Who Will Get Their Hands on the New Year's Present!?") (お年玉に手を取得します新年のカートレース、？) Airdate: January 6, 2007 41 (92)- "PYUPYU no hatsukoi♥BIBIN no WANA" ("Pyupyu's First Love, Bibin's Trap") (Pyupyuの初恋、Bibinの罠) Airdate: January 13, 2007 42 (93)- "FAIN ga okusan?☆Dokidoki NOOCHE" ("Fine is a Wife? Noche's Pounding Heart") (罰金は妻ですか？ノーチェのドキドキハート) Airdate: January 20, 2007 Noche's father goes to Royal Wonder Academy and meets Fine after getting hit by a soccer ball on the face, he declares that Fine must marry Noche if Noche wins the game of soccer. 43 (94)- "Genten PARADAISU☆Daibousou MAACHI" ("Subtraction Paradise, March's Recklessness") (減算パラダイス3月の無謀) Airdate: January 27, 2007 44 (95)- "Gekitotsu!☆FANGO to FINGO" ("Clash! Fango and Fingo") (激突！ファンゴとFingo) Airdate: February 3, 2007 Fango's younger brother has comes to the academy to challenge Fango in a fight! If Fingo wins, Fango must go back home. 45 (96)- "Koisuru ERIZABEETA♥Tezukuri BARENTAIN" ("Elizabeth in Love, The Hand-Made Valentine") (愛手作りバレンタインエリザベス) Airdate: February 10, 2007 Elizabeth wants to make chocolate for Valentines Day. Fine and Rein help Elizabeth while making their own chocolates for Shade and Bright. 46 (97)- "Namida no kakere☆Kaisan!? CHIIMU SEREBU" ("Divided Tears, Breakup!? Team Celeb") (分割涙、分裂？チームのセレブ) Airdate: February 17, 2007 Due to the fact Elizabeth wants Fango to be her friend (also that she likes him) she decides to make a tea party for her and Fango. Though Carla and Sasha want to help her, Elizabeth gets mad at them because they said bad things about Fango. Rein and Fine try to help them out 47 (98)- "Mittsu no SAMURAI☆Ganbare BURAITO" ("The Three Samurai, Do Your Best, Bright") (三つのサムライは、ブライトを最善を尽くし) Airdate: February 24, 2007 48 (99)- "HAPPII no hana☆SHEIDO no takaramono" ("The Flower of Happiness, Shade's Treasure") (幸せの花、日陰の宝物) Airdate: March 3, 2007 49 (100)- "Futago VS BIBIN☆Saigo no taiketsu!" ("The Twins VS Bibin, The Final Confrontation!") (ツインズVS Bibin、決勝対決！) Airdate: March 10, 2007 50 (101)- "BURAKKU KURISUTARU KINGU toujou☆Gakuen no kiki" )"The Black Crystal King Appears, The Academy's Crisis") (ブラッククリスタルキングが表示されたら、アカデミーの危機) Airdate: March 17, 2007 51 (102)- "Todoke!☆Kiseki no PUROMINENSU" ("Reach For It! The Miracle of Prominence") (それに手を伸ばす！プロミネンスの奇跡) Airdate: March 24, 2007 52 (103)- "Nari hibike!☆Heiwa no BERU" ("Ring Out the Sound! The Bell of Peace") (音を鳴らす！平和の鐘) Airdate: March 31, 2007 Category:Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Page